


You

by everdeenwayland



Category: The 100
Genre: Babies, Comfort, Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon shone on the sky, cradled by a bed of stars. A gentle breeze caressed the leaves of the trees while the whole camp were sleeping. The whole camp except two. The first one was thinking about the other, and the other was thinking about the first one. The other, suddered between hiccups, while holding his legs on a corner. The first one, however, was worried about the whereabouts of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I tried to translate my fic into English and I hope I made it readable. English is not my first language so don't hesitate pointing the mistakes thanks <3  
> Also, I ship this two and there aren't enough fic of Jonty ;-;  
> {Inspired on the song You by Keaton Henson}

Monty couldn't sleep. The absence of Jasper's breathing was making him nervous. All that was related to the other boy, made his protective instincts appear. He rolled in his bed, fighting the need to go in search for him. He felt his heart cringed at the thought of losing him again. He wouldn't admit it, but he had nightmares about his friend's death. Nightmares that haunted him even when he was awake. Monty couldn't loose him, not him. He took a deep breath and left the tent.

_"If you must weep, do it right here in my bed as I sleep."_

Jasper, meanwhile, could not sleep too. Anxiety attacks were becoming more difficult to bear. And he didn't want to wake Monty, not after how much he had done for him. He also needed some rest. Thinking about Monty helped him calm down, but only slightly. His whole body was shivering as if he had been abandoned to the cold. Tears streamed down his cheeks, almost without realizing it. He lived in a constant nightmare from which he could never wake up and feel safe. 

_"If you must mourn, my love, mourn with the moon and the stars up above."_

He found him huddled in a corner, shaking violently, while he hiccuped. He hiccupped so loud that he was surprised that he hadn't  woken anyone else. Jasper looked so desperate that he had to suppress the urge to mourn seeing him in that state. He whispered his name, and the boy looked at him almost without recognizing him. Monty approached and hugged him tighly, trying to cover him with his arms although he was quite smaller than the other.

_"If you must mourn, don't do it alone."_

He breathed deep, so deep that he could sense Monty's smell permeate his soul . He smelled of sweat and dirt, but, somehow, it smelled like home. This was where he belonged, in his arms, forever. He could feel the faltering hand of his friend lovingly stroked his hair while he whispered soothing sounds in his ear. It could be a song, but Jasper was not paying attention to it really.

_"If you must leave, leave as though fire burns under your feet."_

Slowly, he felt how the other guy was relaxing in his arms. The sobs had ceased long before, and finally the shaking too. He could feel the breath of the other in his neck. He kept whispering the song her mother sang when he was little. It comforted having him so close, to feel him -alive- in his arms. He felt Jasper's head resting on his shoulder and smiled faintly. Other's arms lazily raised to return the hug. Their eyes connected for a moment, and Monty could see the suffering in the dark eyes of Jasper.

_"If you must die, sweetheart die knowing your life was my life's best part."_

Without warning, he kissed him. He kissed him with the force of an earthquake but with the delicacy of a caress. He kissed putting his whole soul into that kiss, as if he wanted with one kiss, he discovered all his feelings. Jasper thanked all his life for that kiss. He almost felt he had died and gone to heaven. But it was better, it was real. It was everything he had ever wanted. It was Monty.

" _You are all."_

The moon shone on the sky, cradled by a bed of stars. A gentle breeze caressed the leaves of the trees while the whole camp were sleeping. The whole camp except two. The first one was thinking about the other, and the other was thinking about the first one. But, this time, they weren't alone. 


End file.
